Poem Story Series
by optimusprimus001
Summary: I got stuck on my other stories... so here's something to keep some entertainment of some kind... So. Have fun whilst I look for a continuation of other stories.... T for violent and or suggestive themes.
1. Optimus Prime's poem

optimusprimus001 (Subi): I got stuck on my other stories... so here's stuff to entertain you guys with while i figure out where to go from wherever I'm stuck at. X-x This is a poem series, so several poems here have a theme- lets see if you guys can figure out what the theme of each one is. If you want a "coded" version of the poem to see what it looks like, pm me and I'll send you the coded version. It's a puzzle! So please let me know what you think.

**

* * *

1. Optimus Prime**

Evil doesn't obey the rules.

Good believes in them

As well as enforcing the rules

To prevent Evil from breaking them.

There are Three rules, the Primus;

The truth, the justice, the freedom...

Not just words within themselves-

But the rights of every living creature.

The rights the _fourteenth_ Guardian

Would give his life for more

Than could ever be known.

The truth-- knowledge of what is false.

The justice-- sense of what is right.

The freedom-- control of oneself.

All of these rules are the Primus.

All of the Guardians,

All sentient beings,

All _Life_...

All have the rights of Primus.


	2. Megatron's poem

Subi: Whoo! n-n I've had these first 16 poems done for about a year and typed them all up in about two hours or so. I think I'm going to put the theme for the previous poem at the bottom of the next poem as a secondary note so you guys can check to see how close you were to guessing the theme of the previous poem. That said, onto the next poem!

**

* * *

2. Megatron**

I am the Ruler of the Decepticons,

Followed by strength and terror.

I am the Ruler of Death,

Those in my way become lost forever...

My Opposite stands before me,

In all his noble power;

He stands before me-

Their greatest protector.

To slay him would grant me

The greatest victory over all-

Yet if I could slay him...

Would I?

A nemisis so long fought against...

Could I?

The one always there to stop me...

_Should_ I?

I am the Ruler of the Decepticons!

I am the Ruler of _Death!_

And yet, I cannot kill

My forsworn enemy-

For the thrill of fighting him

Could never be replaced.

Hence, I can only be

Who I am...

I am Megatron, Ruler of the Decepticons.

**_

* * *

_**

****

**_Optimus Prime poem: "Rules of Primus"_**


	3. Elita One

Subi: Yay-ness! Another one posted! -.- okay, running out of things to put in the beginning...

**

* * *

3. Elita-1**

"He doesn't get out much," They said;

Yet, I saw him every day.

"He doesn't talk much," they claimed;

Yet, he would come and talk with me.

"He works too much, and with no emotion;"

Yet, whenever I saw him,

He was working with such a passion

That I wondered if it was all

That ever mattered to him-

Until I met the true him

In a moonlight garden one night...

At first I didn't recognize him,

With his tall figure leaning on

The railing of the garden bridge.

Though I couldn't see all of his face,

I knew he was crying;

For a blue-silver flower in his hands

Caught every tear that fell...

That night he gave me a tear-soaked bud;

Come the next morning,

Not just a flower would it be.

There's something powerful about his emotions,

Even his sadness and pain-

For if it were not so,

The flower couldn't _keep_ crying after his sorrow was gone.

Elita-One

_**

* * *

Megatron's poem: "I Am the Ruler"**_


	4. Blazestorm

Subi: Uhh... Yeah... X-x You can argue/yell/shout at me for the content in this one all you like, The only thing I will tell you is "No comment. X-x". Good luck figuring out who Blazestorm's rescuer is if you haven't read the other stories. >D

**

* * *

4. Blazestorm**

I first met him one night

As I was running in fear

From my brother's drunken rage.

Though I knew it not,

Into my Future lover's arms I ran,

Frightened and crying...

Now he claims he wasn't suprised;

But deep down I believe we both knew

Our sparks were intertwined...

He chased my brother away

With a single snarl

As he bared his teeth,

revealing sharp fangs,

Striking fear into my brother's rage...

As I collapsed in relief,

He caught me in his arms

In one of his few shows

Of complete compassion,

And carried me to his home;

Where I would discover

A hidden softness, deep inside

his darkened spark...

I lit his life from the shadows,

like lightning in a storm,

A blazing candle of his love...

-Blazestorm

**_

* * *

Elita-1's poem: "Crying Night-Flower"_**


	5. Starscream

Subi: n-n Here you go, Master Solo... You wanted a Starscream poem...

**

* * *

5. Starscream**

Not against what's right,

Not for what's wrong;

Just making my way-

and then I'm gone...

A dream I had, I shared with a friend.

She told my enemy,

And now my dream is dead-

She has become

My brother's dream of lead...

It had been a dream so real,

I mourned its loss;

In vain I sought to sleep again-

But to no avail, the dream was gone,

Into a place, familiar in pain...

The next dream I dreamt, I met my lover;

Then my brothers' dream broke my mine,

And my dream now lays in shatters...

But I, through pain, have but my dreams,

And I have lain my dreams at your feet;

Tread softly,

For you tread upon my dreams...

You are the shattered dream,

You are the one to repair my dream,

Repair my dream-

And I will share the next dream

With you forever...

However, if you even _dream_

Of shattering my dream-

You'd better _wake up_ and apologize!

-Starscream

**_

* * *

Blazestorm's poem: "The Night He Rescued Me"_**


	6. Shiori Pax

Subi: n-n... ... ... Yeah... got stuck again... ; I've been lacking in other story ideas...

**

* * *

6. Shiori Pax**

Mist rising in the morn;

Dewdrops sparkle with morning stars' light.

I hold you close with great adorn,

Peace is here, even as the great spirits fight...

Song sings a spark to life,

Weaving fears into hopes so bright;

Yet pain still cuts like a knife,

Darkened by the blackest night...

As each star burns and dies,

Our heroes still protect our rights.

Still giving us time to fly

To rescue our own knights...

Friends and family stay ever near and true;

No amount of darkness can fight

Against the brightening hue

Of a loving Sparks' light.

-Shiori Pax

**_

* * *

Starscream's poem: "My Dreams"_**


	7. Jetfire

Subi: I realize that this poem is slightly off, seeing as most of you are going to chew me out for the pairing in this poem. X-x

**

* * *

7. Jetfire**

An arguement that

Was picked with me

Became part of a day

That would be

The day I first met her,

Who has now become

My beautiful Moonracer.

Though at first

She seemed weak,

With an appearance

of being brittle;

She soon proved

She was not meak,

With movements that

were quick and nimble.

She speeds amoung the stars,

Flying with amazing grace;

She swept along

to become my lover

Now become

My beautiful Moonracer,

For me to love forever...

-Jetfire

_**

* * *

Blazestorm's poem: "The Night He Rescued Me"**_


	8. Skywarp

**8. Skywarp **

A Decepticon I may be,

Still I have to admit-

Never before have I realized,

The terror of death

That hides deep within

The shadows that surround us...

Through all of the battles,

Through all the humiliation,

Through all the anger and pain-

A towering shadow remains...

Ever growing closer to both

Of the Air Commanders;

Somehow twisting them

From true loyalty,

Then defending them with

A sword of silver fire-

Yet it's brilliant, painful light

Does not reach his hidden face;

Hidden by shadows that

Are darker than the darkest night...

In vain, I sought to save them,

Those that were twisted in the dark-

Only to have that spiked blade

Rip through my chest

To send my spark

To the Shadows of Death...

-Skywarp

_**

* * *

Jetfire's poem: "My Moonracer"**_


	9. Leobreaker

**9. Leobreaker **

With every light a shadow,

Armed with scythe and hood

Hunting the lives of those

Who had stolen others'

"Meet Oblivion," he says.

I'm chased by an invisible face.

With each swing of his blade

I fall a little more.

With each pass it takes

I die a little more.

Running through the darkness,

The question remains:

Will I last a little more?

Fear is the chain that binds me

To an anchor of the pitch black sea

Would I tremble?

As the blade comes ever closer...

Would I cower?

No, This isn't me!

I turn to face him,

Determination in my sight.

If I shall die, it will be with a fight!

Alas, I have no say-

In what I soon shall be;

For this last pass in time

I become history.

-Leobreaker

_**

* * *

Skywarp's poem: "Shadows of Death"**_


	10. Cyclonus

Subi: Uhm... yeah... >>

**

* * *

10. Cyclonus**

Ideas and thoughts,

Perched on my head

Precariously wobbling

As I walk through the stead

Some say I'm unbalanced,

But what would they know?

I'm just being me.

Pranks are great fun,

They make my circuits run

And fly even faster from the scene

What harm is there in amusement?

I'm just being me.

These ideas and thoughts,

Still perched on my head

Flew straight off me

And my pranks, I dread

Are falling apart as we speak.

Tomorrow I may not exist,

For I tried to find a friend-

Only to lose him forever...

Perhaps they are right,

Perhaps I really am unstable.

Only the unstable would laugh

Even as they cry in sorrow.

-Cyclonus

_**

* * *

Leobreaker's Poem: "Will I last?"**_


	11. Matrix Matrix

Subi: Right... oo; I couldn't think of anyone that this fit... So I'm kind of leaving this blankish... Sorry.

* * *

**11. Matrix Matrix**

Matrix, Matrix,

Xi myo auray,

Matrix, Matrix,

Maik myu rask solarri;

Relda myu gheth,

Relda myu olang,

Kei kan mann talutah;

Quiitro yo quiit.

_Matrix, Matrix,_

_With your light,_

_Matrix, Matrix,_

_Guide us through night;_

_Hold us fast,_

_Hold us strong,_

_And take my blood;_

_Make a bond._

Matrix, Matrix,

Myo yee auray;

Vleebo mann kimaa,

Vleebo mann wahanu,

Vleebo mann lorso;

Vleebo zu, kei orochi zu,

Orochi zu bou,

Orochi zu paki;

Or zu diyii auray;

Yii maik myu nakla.

_Matrix, Matrix,_

_You're so bright;_

_Take my pain,_

_Take my sorrow,_

_Take my greif;_

_Take it, and weave it,_

_Weave it tight,_

_Weave it sharp;_

_Turn it into light;_

_To guide us home._

Matix, Matrix,

Vida nomu rask myu,

Nomu embari talutah;

Rea myu myo noma,

Yii obell myu olang yii gabbi ya.

_Matrix, Matrix,_

_Rain falls around us,_

_Falls like blood;_

_Lend us your sight,_

_To give us strength to move on._

* * *

**Cyclonus's poem: _"Unstable thoughts"_**


	12. Blood Rain: Legend of Swords

Subi: I got bored. End of story. For those who got confused by the last poem, the 'verse' on the left is written in the language used on Urnsat Major, which is a 'fabled' planet that Orion, Shiori, and Cheryl are from. Of course, English/Cybertronian is centered and in italics.

* * *

**12. Blood Rain Fall on Us All **

**(Legend of the Swords of Primus)**

Rehzirah su yu auray, paki rask zrii solarri

Amon za nomu, yo auray yu quar

Jedra za gheth, xi kamau maik

Zei za olang, ayi zrii ion yii nomu

Wico za hreak, injorukii yenyang

Emte za fida, merari ayu kai

Ion za kamau, tei quar, tei kimaa

Rea mey fida vida nomu

_Six swords of light, cut through the night_

_Last is small, a beam of hope_

_Fifth is fast, with silent help_

_Fourth is strong, but the first to fall_

_Third is split, delicately balanced_

_Second is forgiving, beloved by all_

_First is secretive, half joy, half pain_

_Let their redeeming rain fall_

Emte yu su, yalk jo venn:

Ion xi wahanu, ion xin telari.

Emte jahauni, xetch rask solarri,

Wahanu vida jo mey harpil;

Jo mey elder zrii talutah yu shii

Auray or solarri xi ryynn,

Kei vida lorso ya myu kai.

_Two of swords, come from here_

_One with tears, one without fears_

_Both betrayed, fled through space_

_Tears flooding from their face_

_For they know the red blood of life_

_Will turn black with death_

_And rain down on us all_

Ion or linumo,

Kamau lorso xid

Or zu di bannoh su

Merari za emte,

Noma ayu zrii Amon

Lorso lorso, dovev

Quiitro yo Kamau

Jo zrii Orion

Meim vida nomu di kamau,

wahanu jo kai

_One finds happiness, _

_Buried deep within_

_Finds it in another sword_

_Beloved is both, _

_Unseen by the hidden one_

_Deep below, he speaks in whisper_

_Creating a quiet warrior _

_From the returning one_

_Whose rain falls in silence, _

_weeping for all_

Emte su ko amon

Sho ju kai yu emte su

Emte tai quiitro yo kai

Ion tei jo Telari

Yo Kamau,

Yo Shiori,

Yo Howahku,

Yo Akinyemi,

Kai hreak talutah, kai hreak kamau

Kai hreak jahauni, kai hreak wahanu

Nomu, talutah vida, nomu.

_Two swords are hidden, _

_Part of two swords._

_Two halves make a whole;_

_Each half from one to be feared_

_A quiet warrior, _

_A forgiving warrior, _

_A mysterious warrior, _

_And one fated to be_

_All share blood, all share secrets_

_All share betrayal, all share tears_

_Fall, blood rain, fall._

Zrii amon su za ion,

Glaurung, juhani, kei miryam

Yo vegier mon pohn aya

Kamau kei olang

Ayi yee injorukii kei kamau

Mon xon ion aya ioria

Ion zrii su buleeth jo mon

_Mon elder vunn_

Ion mon parthnee buleeth xi mey

_Mon elder vunn_

Ion Primus relda jo mon ju nakla

_Mon elder vunn_

Yee mon wahanu di lorso wahanu

Merari kei miryam

Relda jo zrii elder yii or nakla

_The last sword is alone, _

_Decieved, betrayed, and bitter_

_A warrior he may be, _

_Quiet and strong_

_Yet so delicate and quiet, _

_He can only be locked away_

_Only the swords stand for him, _

_**He knows this**_

_Only his brother stands with them, _

_**He knows this**_

_Only Primus waits for him at home, _

_**He knows this**_

_So he weeps in lonely sorrow, _

_Beloved and bitter,_

_Waiting for the knowledge to return home_

Auray nomu jo zrii solarri

Paki diyii shii

Unicron yalk,

Yo daminnd eekli yu ryynn

Xi yo uparii uthar.

Kai ayi emte clanted ryynn,

Xetch tulak rask vector

_Unicron relda_

Zrii Drageon wahanu,

Vida solarri xi wahanu

_Unicron relda;_

_Primus relda_

_Stars fall from the night_

_Cutting into life_

_The chaos bringer come,_

_A looming figure of death_

_With a poisoned knife._

_All but two learn death, _

_Fleeing back through time_

_**The chaos bringer waits**_

_The dragon spirits cry, _

_Flooding space with sadness_

_**The chaos bringer waits; **_

_**The creator waits**_

Zrii miryam vegeir elder mey relda

Mey relda jo pozaryu

Mon wahanu di wahanu Pall marka

Kei or zrii su yii Primus

Pozaryu yenyang

Primus kei Unicron anguis

Lyron rask zrii solarri

Unicron za driou yii xetch

Xetch yii bannoh solarri

Primus or zrii zei su

Kei Amon elder

Mon elder Howahku's ioria

Kei or zrii zei su nakla

_The rebellious warrior knows what they wait for_

_They wait for unbalance_

_He weeps in sadness of those forever lost_

_And returns the swords to the creator, _

_Tipping the balance_

_Creator and Destroyer duel, _

_Echoing across the universe_

_The chaos bringer is forced to flee, _

_Fleeing to another universe_

_The creator returns the four swords, _

_And the hidden one knows_

_He knows the mysterious warrior's wish, _

_And returns the fourth sword home_

Zrii ban jedra su elder

Jo kimaa, jo ryynn, jo talutah

Rea myo wahanu nomu

Vida myu relda myo kimaa

Hreak xi myu myo talutah

Yee myu clanted ryynn za zrii drion yii shii

Talia yo shii za zrii yii ryynn

Rea myo wahanu nomu

Vida myo solarri talutah ya kai

Yee zu pohn talutah ion zaklu

_The other five swords know _

_Of pain, of death, of blood_

_Let your tears fall_

_Flood us with your pain_

_Share with us your blood_

_So we learn death is the path to life_

_Just as life is the path to death_

_Let your tears fall_

_Rain your black blood on all_

_So it may turn red once again_

Rehzirah su yu auray, paki rask zrii solarri

Amon za nomu, yo auray yu quar

Jedra za gheth, xi kamau maik

Zei za olang, ayi zrii ion yii nomu

Wico za hreak, injorukii yenyang

Emte za fida, merari ayu kai

Ion za kamau, tei quar, tei kimaa

Rea myo wahanu nomu zaklu

Vida myo solarri talutah ya kai

Rea myo fida vida nomu

Yee zu pohn talutah ion zaklu...

_Six swords of light, cut through the night_

_Last is small, a beam of hope_

_Fifth is fast, with silent help_

_Fourth is strong, but the first to fall_

_Third is split, delicately balanced_

_Second is forgiving, beloved by all_

_First is secretive, half joy, half pain_

_Let your tears fall again_

_Rain your black blood on all_

_Let your redeeming rain fall _

_So it may turn red once again..._

* * *

**Matrix Matrix: **I suppose, If you really wanted to push it, it might work for a 'Primal' poem... But I was really thinking of Optimus Prime when I wrote it. oo; It's really just a poem for the Matrix/Optimus Prime... 


	13. Vector Prime

Subi: No, the previous two poems are not in Japanese... (blink blink) Though it would be cool to put it in Japanese... Meh. And to celebrate my laziness and the special number, 13, this one is from one of "The Thirteen of Primus", Vector Prime. n-n

* * *

**13. Vector Prime  
**

Space.

What is space to those

Who do not understand the meaning?

Is space an invisible place?

Or is it all types of places combined

Space sees all, as does its keeper.

Time.

It never changes, one could say;

But who else from Primus would know?

Where would they reside?

Time knows, as does the keeper of time

Who is the keeper of space and time?

Why, when he stands in a group

He stands out quite nicely. . .

Yet when he stands with them,

They do not truely notice him

How do I know him?

_I_ am Vector Prime,

Keeper of space _and_ time. . .

-Vector Prime

* * *

_**Blood Rain**_: **Legend of the Swords**


	14. Karahrr's poem: Ode to Stubbornness

Subi: Well, I've had slacking off on the rest of you for awhile... (coughs) I've been wrestling with trying to write four or five different story ideas for the past two months, keep up with homework, watch all of the Transformers: Generation One series with Fangirls Anonymous, _and_ stay **_relatively_** 'sane'... Not working out too well... Anyway, here's a new poem. n-n

* * *

**14. Ode to Stubbornness (aka Karahrr's poem.)**

Wave against sand,

Rock against land;

A race is a game,

Yet you know not my name.

Black as night,

It unhinders my sight.

For thats when I fight;

Come sunrise, it's flight...

With the turning of tide,

The crumble of earth,

What assurance can I find

In this light, caring perch?

Thoughts I dare not voice;

Rarely can I make a choice;

Through all your kindness,

I still remain cautious.

Your warm blue eyes,

Speak naught of surprise.

Your gestures are caring;

As if you know I am daring.

Why can't I abide,

Without you by my side?

Help I'll not take,

Unless I'm not awake.

Hold not my hand,

Stars guide me not;

My stubbornness gives,

What the rest of you cannot.

* * *

**_Vector Prime's Poem: "Keeper of Space and Time"_**


End file.
